


Foto

by SSaga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: Victor, Yuuri, foto, dan usaha PDKT





	

Victor Nikiforov, seorang _Figure Skater_ jenius yang hanya dengan melihat dia berkedip saja rasanya jantung akan melompat keluar dari rongga dada, melihatnya melakukan latihan untuk programnya secara langsung dapat mengakibatkan seorang lelaki hamil--dikutip dari seorang _Figure Skater_ muda _fans_ hidup-matinya Victor yang berkebangsaan Jepang, apalagi disentuh olehnya akan membuat anda merasa diberkati oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa tujuh turunan.

 

Jika orang normal berpendapat bahwa _single_ itu pilihan, jomblo itu takdir, dan homo itu alternatif secercah harapan dalam kegelapan, maka dalam kamus hidup Victor ketiga kata itu berganti dengan dua kata harga mati, "tinggal pilih". Jalan cintanya mulus bagai diaspal dengan bijih aspal kualitas terbaik lapis tiga. Segala usia baik wanita maupun pria pasti bertekuk lutut dihadapan pria asal Russia ini.

 

Pepatah mengatakan, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Maka tunjukkannlah Victor Nikiforov, niscahya pepatah itu akan memulis ulang dirinya sendiri.

 

Oke mungkin itu narasi yang tepat untuk Victor Nikiforov delapan bulan yang lalu, sebelum dia seenak jidatnya--tidak ada makna tersirat disini, oke?--terbang dari Russia menuju Jepang setelah menonton Video yang dibagikan ribuan jemaat penikmat _Figure Skating_ di Twitter. Kondisi kamus hidup Victor sekarang, dalam lembar bagian 'Cinta'nya tercetak jelas dan tebal dengan tinta merah satu kata yang seumur-umur tidak pernah eksis disana.

 

'Gagal'

 

Atau untuk lebih jelasnya...

 

'Gagal di- _notice_ Yuuri Katsuki'

 

Dulu Victor akan berpikir bahwa anak muda sekarang adalah tipikal genarasi yang gemar berfoya-foya dan hidup dalam kisah cinta monyet yang fana. Tapi nyatanya ada eksistensi bernama Yuuri Katsuki yang begitu polos, selama 23 tahun hidupnya bahkan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran.

 

Awalnya Victor pergi ke Jepang karena video viral Yuuri yang meniru programnya itu sangat menginspirasi. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan proporsi tubuh yang cukup berisi, _skater_ asal Jepang itu bisa meniru sepenuhnya program yang menggunakan lagu berjudul _Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite_ sebagai backgroundnya. Jangan lupa, plus quad lutz. _Quad Lutz_!

 

Namun karena iseng setelah mendengar bahwa yang bersangkutan adalah _fans_ berat Victor, Victor malah jadi ingin sedikit menggodanya.

 

"Yuuri. Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai? Sesuatu yang menarik di kota ini? Sebaiknya kita menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat sebelum aku mulai melatihmu..."

 

Nada seduktif? Cek. Elusan di dagu? Cek. Pegang tangannya? Cek. Sensual _background music_? Cek.

 

_**Perfect!** _

 

Namun siapa sangka, alih-alih pasrah pada pesona Victor, pemuda itu malah buru-buru kabur secepat kilat dengan wajah memerah.

 

Dan siapa sangka pula, Victor akan berpikir bahwa reaksi itu begitu manis...

 

Maka sejak saat itulah Victor berusaha mendekati Yuuri Katsuki sepenuh hati dengan memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai pelatih. Mulai dari nanyain makanan kesukaan, ajakan tidur bareng, hingga menggali informasi soal riwayat percintaan yang bersangkutan.

 

Entah kenapa pula yang bersangkutan tak kunjung tanggap.

 

Bahkan saat Yurio mampir untuk menyeret Victor pulang yang berakhir dengan ekshibisi _Onsen on Ice_ , Victor sudah berusaha maju dengan taktik a la barat; perbanyak _skinship_.

 

Pun saat Victor menyuruh Yuuri untuk menemukan Erosnya, sampai di kode minta foto di _onsen--naked in full glory_ , akhir-akhirnya Yuuri malah bayangin katsudon.

 

Victor capek. Lelah. Gak kuat diginiin.

 

Lalu sekarang, Victor yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kompetisi Grand Prix Finale demi memenuhi harapan Yuuri yang ingin sekali berhadapan di _rink_ yang sama pada musim terakhirnya, hanya bisa berdiri terpaku berhadapan dengan Yuuri yang menatapnya penuh harap. _Plus_ aura bunga-bunga tak kasat mata di sekeliling sang _Gold Medalist_.

 

"Foto...bareng?" Victor mengulangi kalimat permintaan Yuuri. Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias.

 

"Aku ingin sekali ini berfoto denganmu, Victor! Sebagai pelatih, saingan, dan... dan idola..." kalimat terakhir diucapnya sambil menunduk dengan suara lirih.

 

"Iyain aja~" J.J. tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Lumayan kan untuk kenang-kenangan!" _Finalist_ asal Kanada itu kemudian berbisik kepada Victor. "Sekalian bikin _love sign_ ~ kan lumayan kayak _couple_ gitu hehehe~"

 

_Love sign..._

_...couple..._

**_AMAZING IDEA, J.J.! BRILLIANT!!!_ **

 

"Tumben pinter," kata Victor dengan wajah tanpa-niat-buruknya. Untung Victor ganteng, J.J. jadi mikir berkali-kali mau nampar dia.

 

"Yaudah sini aku fotoin!" Tukas J.J. sambil merampas ponsel Victor.

 

Victor dan Yuuri pun berpose. Victor yang memang dasar selalu mencari kesempatan tiap ada peluang langsung nempel dengan tangan kanan melingkar di belakang punggung Yuuri untuk menariknya merapat. Tangan kirinya sudah siap-siap dengan bentuk setengah-hati.

 

"Yaaak, okeee~ Yuuri, gaya dikit dong tangan kanannya oke? Sambil senyum ya! Liat sini~ satu... dua..."

 

**Jepret!**

 

Aduh Victor bahagia dunia akhirat hanya karena sebuah foto bersama. Pengen lihat hasilnya deh~

 

Eh tunggu... pemandangan macam apa ini?

 

Phichit sudah meringkuk di lantai, tertawa tebahak-bahak. J.J. selaku tukang foto melihat ke layar ponsel Victor sambil membekap mulutnya dan bergumam ' _good_!'. Otabek diem, tapi kamera ponselnya jelas-jelas mengarah ke pasangan pelatih-murid itu. Christophe malah mengacungkan jempol ke arah Yuuri.

 

Pada kesambet apa sih?

 

Victor jadi penasaran. Dilihatnya pose tangannya. Masih setengah-hati. Lalu geser dikit ke Yuuri...

 

. . . . .

 

. . . . .

 

. . . . .

 

...Demi apa... dikasih _jempol_...

 

"Victor? Kamu nangis?" Tanya Yuuri yang raut wajahnya antara khawatir dan kaget melihat cairan bening yang terjun bebas dari mata Victor.

 

"Eng~gaaakkk~? Ini cuma keringet kok, keringet!" Victor tertawa garing. Yuuri hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit untuk mengambil tissue

 

Sementara Yuuri pergi, para _Finalist_ sibuk mengerubungi Otabek minta kopian foto beberapa menit lalu. Seung-gil berbaik hati menghampiri Victor dan menepuk pundaknya. Mungkin maksudnya suportif, tapi Victor rasanya seperti disuport dan diejek secara bersamaan karena ekspresi datarnya.

 

Victor hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membuat catatan untuk menyabotase sepatu _skate_ nya J.J. di pertandingan berikutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi saya dan teman sedang ngeghibah Victor, lalu doi kirim gambar Victor yang kena Friendzone sign (itu loh, yang foto bareng satunya mau buat love sign malah dikasih jempol hahahaha)


End file.
